DECISION (BTVS) Buffy-SpikePG
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: Buffy debe decidir si le retiran el chip a Spike o no.


DECISION

Se suponía que tenía que decidir. O eso le había dado a entender aquel soldado estirado y autoritario que Riley le había enviado.

Había sabido casi desde el principio que aquella llamada, supuestamente errónea, no lo era. Riley siempre había sido un buen hombre.

Decidir. Buffy miró hacia el suelo y se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Llevaba una vida decidiendo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre así? Últimamente, se había convertido sin pedirlo en la jefa de una legión de chiquillas y, por tanto, esperaban de ella que tomara las decisiones correctas. ¿Qué era lo correcto y qué no? En esta ocasión, no había alternativa posible. Alzó la vista y la fijó sobre el hombre que esperaba una respuesta.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó de nuevo con voz grave.

Buffy lo miró como si aquella fuera la primera vez que lo había visto, lo cual era bastante aproximado a la realidad.

- Tengo que hablar con él – respondió a la vez que señalaba hacia donde yacía Spike -. Tengo que...

- ¿Hablar con el cara pollo? – la interrumpió el soldado. Buffy se tensó como las cuerdas de una guitarra y lo miró entornando los párpados.

- El cara pollo – dijo enfatizando sus palabras, haciendo que éstas se escaparan entre sus dientes – tiene nombre.

Instintivamente, el soldado dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada.

- Eh... bien, como guste. El agente Riley ya me dijo que...

- El agente Riley no está aquí – afirmó Buffy con voz autoritaria.- Y todas las cuestiones relativas a Spike son mi decisión. ¿No es eso lo que le dijo?

El soldado asintió.

- Bien. Pues ahora quiero hablar con él. ¿Hay algún problema?

El hombre levantó las manos ante su pecho y negó con rotundidad. En sus ojos se dibujó el temor de que a ella no pudiera gustarle que le llevaran la contraria.

- Como guste. Esperaremos, entonces. Pero no estamos en disposición de aguardar mucho.

Buffy suspiró, relajándose y giró sobre sus talones.

Antes de traspasar el umbral de la sala, se detuvo. Spike estaba tumbado en una mesa de operaciones. Al parecer, para aquellos militares, aquel contratiempo con un antiguo subterrestre era algo bastante molesto y no estaban dispuestos perder más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Se acercó hasta la mesa y lo miró.

El chip estaba en mal estado, eso no hacía falta que se lo hubiera dicho el médico de la unidad. Eso lo sabía ella pues los dolores de cabeza y las crisis que padecía Spike cada vez habían sido más frecuentes y más dolorosas.

El vampiro tenía los ojos cerrados. Ambos brazos descansaban pegados a su cuerpo. Buffy lo observó con detalle. Desde que había vuelto de donde quisiera que hubiese ido, el rostro de aquel hombre había cambiado. Ya no era el Spike que ella había conocido y que se había autoproclamado su peor enemigo en un pasado que casi parecía pertenecer a otra vida. Ni tan siquiera era el amante indómito e imprudente que había sido un año atrás. Era un hombre nuevo, diferente. Buffy apretó los labios y se rió de sus propias palabras. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que él no era un hombre? Demasiadas, quizás, para recordarlas todas. Estaba dispuesta a tragarselas, una por una. Pues el vampiro, el asesino, había dejado de existir, ella lo sabía. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba. Despacio y con suavidad, le tomó una mano.

Spike abrió los ojos perezosamente, la miró entornando los párpados y los volvió a cerrar. Una irónica sonrisa se prendió en su anguloso rostro.

- Hola – saludó Buffy en voz baja.

- Ah, eres tú – respondió el vampiro moviéndose levemente sobre la dura superficie.

Buffy alzó las cejas.

- ¿Y quién esperabas que fuera?

Spike se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

- Ya sabes. Soy un chico guapo y estos soldaditos no están acostumbrados a tanta belleza.

La Cazadora bajó el rostro, conteniendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Ni enfermo puedes hablar en serio?

El vampiro giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró significativamente. Buffy sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos momentos al mirarse en aquellos ojos tan azules.

- Dime, qué te han contado – preguntó Spike, sobresaltándola.

Ella se movió incómoda, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra.

- Eh... van a retirar el chip.

Spike se incorporó como accionado por un resorte, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos.

- ¿Cómo? No pueden... arreglarlo o algo así.

Odiaba mentirle. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas no poder decirle la verdad pero no había otra opción posible. Evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

- El chip está muy dañado y no... no tienen manera de poder arreglarlo. Te lo retiraran.

El vampiro sopesó las palabras de ella y, sin previo aviso, intentó levantarse de la camilla. La mano de Buffy, segura y fuerte sobre su pecho lo detuvo.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios vas?

Spike apretó tanto la mandíbula que un leve movimiento se marcó en sus mejillas.

- Me largo. No puedo consentir que me quiten este chisme de la cabeza, Buffy – le respondió entre dientes.

Buffy se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y por qué no? Los dolores te están matando. Debes permitir que ellos lo retiren de tu cerebro...

- No.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y los músculos del cuerpo de Spike se relajaron poco a poco. Bajó la mirada.

- No puedo dejar que hagan eso, Buffy.

- Dime por qué.

Spike giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación, evitando que ella pudiera ver el sufrimiento que ello le provocaba.

- Si me lo retiran – comenzó diciendo – no sé qué puede ocurrir. Puede que vuelva a convertirme en una máquina de matar, sediento de sangre. Y no quiero eso, Buffy. Antes prefiero...

Ella lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla a la cara.

- Escúchame bien: te quitaran el chip y no hay nada más que hablar – le dijo duramente para, a continuación, hablarle con más suavidad: - Ahora tienes alma, Spike.

En los ojos del vampiro se dibujó la esperanza de que ella pudiera tener razón y su alma recién restaurada le impidiera asesinar.

- ¿Por qué será que eres la única que parece creer eso?

Buffy bajó la mirada y manifestó en voz baja: - Porque creo en ti.

Las palabras de Buffy lo golpearon duramente. Spike quiso responderle pero, en aquel instante, el soldado que los había recibido al llegar a la instalación militar.

- Señorita Summers – la llamó, atrayendo su atención.

Buffy se giró con agilidad sobre sus talones. El hombre la miró entre sorprendido y expectante.

- ¿Han hablado de…

Antes de que el militar pudiera concluir su frase, Buffy lo detuvo.

- Sí. Le quitaran el chip.

En los ojos del hombre se reflejó claramente la sorpresa por la respuesta de parte de la mujer.

- Quizás pueda consi…

Buffy dio un paso hacia el soldado.

- He dicho que le quitarán el chip.

Spike miró primero a Buffy, de espaldas a él y luego al soldado. Éste sostenía la mirada de la Cazadora con una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación. El hombre irguió la espalda y endureció la mirada.

- Bien. Comenzaremos cuanto antes. Si es tan amable, salga de la sala, señorita Summers.

Buffy asintió con pesar. Se volvio de nuevo hacia Spike.

- Estaré esperando fuera a que acaben – le dijo mientras le sonreía, intentando ocultar la preocupación que en esos momentos sentía.

El vampiro bajó la mirada y, sin decir una palabra, tomó la mano de la Cazadora y la apretó suavemente. Alzó la mirada y encontró los verdes ojos de ella clavados en él.

- Si ocurre algo, prométeme…

Buffy se esforzó en sonreir aunque por dentro estaba más preocupada de lo que jamás habría soñado admitir. Apretó a su vez con fuerza la mano de Spike.

- Ni lo sueñes.

Buffy giró sobre sus talones y traspasó el vano de la puerta cuando los médicos, ataviados con blancas e inmaculadas batas entraron en ella. Observó cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ellos y ella quedaba en el pasillo, sola. Bajó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la puntera de sus botas y escuchó a su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho. Respiró profundamente y supo con certeza que no sólo él había cambiado. Algo dentro de ella también había cambiado y tal vez, cuando todo aquello acabara, ella pudiera hacerle entender que lo creía.


End file.
